Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Once and forever be, a Guardian
by Heartbringer
Summary: After waking up when hitting her head from their coffee table, Alex experienced the most realistic dream she had ever had. But shrugging it off as just that, she was unconcious that there was more to it. Four years have past, now 21, old faces and frindships have been picked up from where they were left off.


**Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons:**

**Once and forever be, a Guardian**

**Summary: **After waking up when hitting her head from their coffee table, Alex experienced the most realistic dream she had ever had. But shrugging it off as just that, she was unconcious that there was more to it. Her life went on, and after graduating college, Alex made a successful business of her own. A Café in Burgess. Four years have past, now 21, old faces and frindships have been picked up from where they were left off.

**Discaimer: **I do not own ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, and Brave. I only claim the CD's I bought of them, the plot and the OC's. I also do not own the poem made by the lovely Hannahjanelee in deviantart.

**A/N: Halleluja, this is finally up after so much work on it on paper! Warning; some of the thing that will transpire may bother you, but please bare with me as this prolongs. Hope you will enjoy the story and I will met you at the authors note at tne button.**

Chapter 1: Sweet winterfalls

_Today's special:_

_*Vegetable Shell soup_

_*Hot corned beef and cheese sandwiche_

_*Far Breton_

"Thank you for your patronage. Have a nice day!", thanked the blonde teenager managing the cash register and order station. The female looked back up again to see the next customer. "Welcome to Moonlight Café! How may I help you?"

The customer that moved up to the counter can be described as a rough looking but still clean-cut 30's something man in his thick winter coat as it was nearing the coming season. "I'll take a Bronx Bomber and a large coffee with cream, please. To go.", he ordered as the man took out his wallet.

Adjusting the three-way comm link, she pressed a button to reach with another co-worker on the line. "Henry, one order of Bronx with a large java with cream for the road, please."

The ear piece in her right ear beeped. "Got it. Ready in two minutes." Replied the other male voice on the other side.

"Thank you, Henry.", she replied. She then looked back to the customer. "It will be ready in two minutes, sir."

On the side next to the order station, a small baked goods section area can be seen. A lithe looking but healthy female red headed female teen worked the station. "What can I get you, miss?" she asked the customer.

A large rounded looking woman in her mid 20's browsed the shelves of the display cabinet. The woman's eyes then stopped at a particular baked good. She pointed, "I'll take two orders of Vanilla rooled cakes, please. To go, if you will."

The female red head smiled as she opened the cabinets sliding door. "Right away, ma'am."

This is Moonlight Café. Built in the town of Burgess about three and a half years ago, thought that it would be just another one of the other Café's and bakeries. But no. Two months after it was officially opened, people in Burgess strated to come in in a large majority of number. The owner of the establishment haa a very unique item in the menu as time went on. Nothing is the same twice, especially the _Special's of the day _sign the owner always plce in front next to the entrance. The food itself was unique in taste, shape, and form. Some customer's kept on coming back when they have the chance to. Good food, good people, good place. Come in and mingle, as they say. The Café was least to say successful.

When the Café was built, it was decided that it woulde be designed as both a home and a café. The owner decided that when she started the business. You work where you live, and you get to be your own boss.

It was already late in the afternoon -5:43 PM-that the teenagers' shift ended. The blonde female that was incharge of the cash register fixed her hair up in a high ponytail. Her name is Pheobe. The two other's were siblings, both red heads. The female,Helen, and her brother, Henry. As they all fixed themselves and put their dirty aprons into the laundry basket and were about to head out, but they were called back by their boss. The owner of Moonlight Café.

Wearing a dark lavander colored long sleeved shirt, gray bell-buttom pant jeans and black one inch flats, the owner handed out three medium sized boxes to her three employers to take home. The womans built may remind of of a woman who excercises three times a week, though true, but she used to be on the chubby and semi-rounded side, once upon a time. But thinned out along the way. Her complection was sun-kissed tan, her eyes were on the almond shaped size indicating her origin. Her short wavy shoulder length hair bounced as she smiled. "Here, you three. I still had some leftover Far Breton. Take some home with you for today's hard work." Said the twenty-one year old busty brunette.

The tree teens smiled broadly as they received the their gifts. "Thank you, miss Alex!" they thanked in unison. Said brunette shook her haed in amusement.

"Just call me Alex, you three. Now go on, now. I'll see you tommorow alright?", she said as the three teens were making their way out the front entrance. They nodded. "Good. Have a good night, you kids!"

And with that Alex turned the 'Open' sign to 'Close' before locking the café's door. She then draped all of the store's hazel colored curtains bafore pulling down the bared metal blinders **(A/N: I have forgotten what they were called)** for extra security. We might not know. Crossing the café, Alex turned off the lights before making her way to a door that lead up to her apartment styled home.

Having taken a nice warm shower, the female now sported a warm green cotton shirt that was a bit big for her, and dark gray sweat pants. After drying her hair out and combing it, alex picked up a mug of still warm hot cocoa with four marshmellows floating inside. Sipping her beverage the brunette settled herself on her bedroom's window seat. Looking out her window, Burgess looked so quiet and peaceful.

"Who knew that I would actually work and live here in Burgess.", true. It was all very ironic. Really. When she found out long ago that, indeed, Burgess is a real place. And of course. She was reminded of a favorite CD she had, back when she was seventeen. Still have it, surprisingly enough. So when she made up her mind and moving to Burgess and sett up a business here, it was the best decission of her life.

As Alex continued to drink her cocoa she noticed something. "Huh. That's strange. Usually it would be snowing right about now. "Wonder why Jack Frost is tardy on today's snow? Must be getting lazy." She half joked the last part of her sentence as she stirred her cocoa for a bit.

"Wonder if Jck would like a song? Will that make you happy, o ye magnificent spirit of winter?" Now Alex half joked and half saying the truth on what she said. So, deciding to amuse herself, Alex closed her eyes and began to softly rock back and forth.

_If you can hear me  
Because I have a feeling you're there  
I want you to hear my winter song  
So you will know I care_

So here it goes,  
I have nothing to lose  
So I will sing my winter song  
And I will sing it to you.

I know its Jack Frost  
Who paints my windowpanes  
And I know you are there  
When I'm playing winter games.

I know that you bring the snow  
That makes all of us smile  
And I know that you linger  
And watch us a while.

I know that you make  
The icicles on each tree  
Your beautiful work  
Isn't over looked by me.

So if you are listening,  
I want you to know  
That I wanted to thank you  
For the beautiful snow.

I know that others  
May not be as faithful as me  
But you should never feel doubtful  
Because I will always believe.

So please never feel alone, dear Jack  
Because you are my guardian true  
And I want you to know  
I will always believe in you 

"I will always believe…" Alex teared in sadness and in happiness as she looked out here window. She smiled. "…Even if you are real or not."

Deciding that it was enough for today, she drank all of her cocoa before turning off the lights of her bedroom and deserve a well earned rest for tomorrow. But little did the female know that her little song was heard. Said spirit smiled fondly after he had listened when he perched himself next to the brunette's window. Getting up, he twirled his staff. Deep icy blue eyes looked up into the endless night sky atop the females roof.

"Thank you for the song, my dear sweet snowdrop. And you wake up tomorrow," He paused and finally conjured snow to fall in Burgess. "Enjoy my snow.", was all that the male said before the wind took him where other places need snow.

**A/N: There you have it, my official ROTG/RBTD fic. I'm not as busy as I was before and I will be updating within every week for the latest chapter. I only posted the story now because it needed a lot of fixing in paper. Hopefully you are interested in the story will be sticking around to see what transpires, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter.**

**Really guys, it's just that little button down there is all it takes to review. I REALLY need to know on what you think and how I did/do in the story. It gives me that drive to continue on.**


End file.
